Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to message management technology and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for conveniently managing messages that are received from or sent to external devices through a network by a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
The market for mobile communication devices is rapidly growing due to improvements in designs and applications that have garnered increasing consumer interest. The functionality of today's mobile devices has expanded to include a great variety of applications such as text and multi-media messaging, photography, video/audio recording, online gaming, broadcast reception, use of “apps” including social network service (SNS), and the like, downloaded from online markets, etc. Such applications allow creating or downloading various contents from a network. Additionally, mobile devices have a wireless communication unit for sending and receiving messages to and from external devices through a network, and also provide a method and apparatus for managing such a message.
Meanwhile, as the use of messaging services such as text and multi-media messaging and SNS increases nowadays, many types of messages are created and used. This requires a method and apparatus for conveniently managing messages. However, conventional approaches to managing messages provide only a function to arrange and display messages to the user. It is therefore difficult to access desired messages sent or received at a specific time.